<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Waltz by NamiNeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124092">Evening Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiNeri/pseuds/NamiNeri'>NamiNeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish Upon a Milkyway [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiNeri/pseuds/NamiNeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough day at work is ruined by just one thing....Rain. Usually Myra likes rain but today of all days....it just had to rain. At the pits of her despair, she finds that perhaps some wisdom from Sir Meta Knight is enough to chase the clouds away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish Upon a Milkyway [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hiss of rain cracked loudly on the roof of the personal beach cottage home of Sir Meta Knight. Twilight had long since faded away, and the dark and grey clouds painted the sky with a dismal shade. A shade that was shared by young Myra Knightmare, who sat by the window sill, eyes half closed as she stared out of the window. Half heartedly watching the droplets trickle down the smooth glass surface, her mood was less than well...stellar. <br/>The young pastel blue D’nno leaned against the glass, trying to forget the day’s events. While it wasn’t too particularly loathsome, she still couldn’t help but feel a pit deep in her core, and yet here she found herself tracing over the day’s events even though she didn’t want to. <br/><br/>First two of the shop vendors in town had gotten into an argument over stolen goods, which Myra had been roped into tracking down.<br/><br/>Of course when she couldn’t find any leads it only led to more angry arguments, to which Myra had assured that a Meta-Knight would be assigned to take over as she had other duties to attend to. <br/>The next disaster involved breaking up two young Dracomares that were about to fight in town, on top of restraining a loose Demon Beast. Thankfully it wasn’t violent, just scared and lost. Regardless the people of town were not happy that a Demon Beast had gotten into the town…It wasn’t like she also heard some snide comments about her being irresponsible as Town Guardian as well... <br/><br/>So many angry voices, so many irritated faces. Myra let out an annoyed growl herself, tapping her finger on the sill. On top of all of that though...was the cherry on top of it all. <em> It was raining. </em> <br/>It wasn’t that Myra disliked the rain. Usually in the summer a storm like this was welcome, as it provided relief from the heat that lambasted the Province. But of all days, it had to rain! <br/><em> ‘The first time in a long while that Grampa and I were supposed to go flying. We’ve been so dang busy with our own duties...I was really looking forward to it, but...not in this weather…’ </em> The young D’nno groaned and threw her head into her arms. The day was stress inducing, this one promise was the thing that was keeping her going through all the stress...<br/><br/>But as she was walking home towards the cottage that she and her grandfather shared when they didn’t reside on the flying fortress, Halberd, it had begun to cloud over. And then the rain had come as she was just walking into the door. <br/>As the evening progressed, and she awaited her grandfather to return from his own patrol, the rain had progressed into a harmonious shower that threatened to beat down the panels of the windows. <br/><br/>“So much for that...I guess we’ll have to do it another time.” Myra grumbled, lifting her head to prop up her chin on her crossed arms. There was a dinging noise from her pocket, but the horned D’nno ignored it and sat there to stew in her irritation. “Of all the days...I just...ugh.” <br/>Myra huffed, some purple colored mist exiting from her nostrils, and closed her eyes. She tried not to be so upset, after all setbacks happened all the time...but even still she couldn’t ignore the lingering disappointment that welled up in the pit of her belly. <br/><br/>Just when the girl was about to reach for her phone, the door had creaked open. Myra lifted her head to see that Meta Knight had entered the home, his rounded figure was rather imposing against the backdrop of the pouring rain. Amber colored eyes glowed dimly from the darkened black slot of the aged and worn mask. His cape was dripping with water, as was the rest of his armor. Though he didn’t seem as grumpy as usual, in fact the elder knight seemed quite pleased. His eyes slid over to his granddaughter, who was coiled up on the window.  <br/><br/>“Buenas noches, querida.” He greeted gently, wringing the dark blue fabric of his cape out onto the bucket that had been placed by the door. “You look about as stormy as the sky, child. How was your day?” <br/>“<br/>Terrible.” <br/><br/>“Ah.” Meta Knight replied simply. “Terrible days are a part of this line of work. Dealing with people is not always easy, no?” The elder Batamon had shut the door behind him, and removed his sopping wet cape, his wings had easily come out, though they were bone dry. They folded against his back as Meta Knight hung the cape up on the nearby rack. “I already know of what happened in town, so I can only guess your ire lies elsewhere, niña.” <br/><br/>“Come off it, old man. I’m not annoyed.” Myra growled, turning her head back to glare out of the window. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. <br/><br/>“Is that so? Then why do you sound as if someone just pissed on your rainbow?” <br/>Myra let out an annoyed hissed. “Two things, nobody has pissed on anything, and never say that again.” <br/><br/>“Mija…” Meta Knight sighed rather tiredly. Instead he shook his head and came to sit beside her on the window sill seat. There was a gentle look in his age old amber souls, as a soft velvety, batlike wing had draped around the girl’s shoulder. His rich Spanish accent was soft and relaxing as he pulled her close. “Tell me what is really on your mind, child. You will find no scoldings here.” <br/><br/>Myra was a little surprised, though it wasn’t enough to change her eye color at all. Just this rare tenderness that her grandfather displayed...usually he was about as gruff as a billy goat. It was a nice change of pace, Myra felt...him being more nicer than usual. <br/><br/>With a sigh, the young woman looked up at her grandfather’s masked face, taking in all the cracks and dings on the aged and worn metal. “You...you promise you won’t laugh?” she asked in a small voice, souls gaining a small silvery ring around her starry filled pupils. <br/>Meta Knight nodded his head, and Myra looked out of the window. <br/><br/>“...Well...it’s…” She began, her cheeks burning with a soft blush that slowly began to creep down to her fat, rounded nose. “It’s...because it's raining…” <br/>“Raining?” <br/>“...We promised, Grampa….” Myra looked back up at him now, her sadness in full swing. “I was really looking forward to flying with you tonight because today had sucked at work. And..I know it’s really stupid, but…” The young lass trailed off and looked away, shame filling her belly now. <br/><br/>Meta Knight was quiet for a moment, looking at the saddened vistiage of his granddaughter. The old Knight rubbed his chin, with his mitt, and then in one swift movement, he scooped Myra up into his arms. <br/><br/>The young lass had let out a gasp of shock, eyes going slit in the surprise. “Grampa…?!” <br/>He didn’t answer, instead walked outside back onto the rain with Myra in tow. The beach was dark, the rain was battering hard, but not too hard, and the sky was full of dark clouds. Meta Knight stood on the porch with Myra in his arms, and gazed up at the sky. <br/><br/>“Mija, do you remember vow 15 of our Knightly code?” he asked, keeping his eyes trained on the shifting dark clouds in the sky. Myra was still half way in shock from the sudden carry, it wasn’t like she was so small that the elder Knight couldn’t more just the shock of it. It took her but a moment to process what he was saying. <br/><br/>“Wha-” <br/><br/>“Vow 15, querida niña.” <br/><br/>“Oh…Uh... <em> A Knight shall never go back on his or her word </em> ?” <br/><br/>“Exactamente.” Meta Knight replied looking down at the young D’nno in his arms. There was a smile present, lined under the eyes of his mask and perhaps a smile that made Myra a little nervous. “A Knight never goes back on his word. I made a promise to you, Myra. And I intend to keep it.” He returned his gaze to the rain soaked heavens and raised his wings. <br/><br/>A confused noise rose from Myra’s mouth. <br/><br/>“But...Grampa, it's pouring! Surely not in this weather--!!” The pastel blue D’nno was cut off when the elder Knight had suddenly rushed off the porch and into the rain! With one swift beat of his wings he had taken off with blinding speed!! Myra let out a yelp from the sudden movement, and held onto him for dear life as the drenched earth dropped away at Mach 2. <br/><br/>The rain beat down on them, though Meta Knight had cared not, instead he drew his golden blade, Galaxia with one hand easily. In a crackle of holy light (that somehow did not shock either of them to a crisp), the beautiful pronged blade had appeared. Myra had shut her eyes, the rain from their altitude making it hard for her to see properly. <br/><br/>In the next moment, like a dance, Meta Knight had sliced a sizable hole into the rain clouds above allowing soft moonlight to shine through. Quickly he flew through it, breaking free of the dreary lands below. <br/><br/>Sheathing his weapon, Meta Knight had corrected himself, wings dripping with cold rainwater, but the air up here was slightly cooler than below. “Myra, open your eyes. It is alright now.” He told her, even nudging her a little. <br/><br/>The young d’nno felt the wind in her feathers, and then opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She was greeted to the lovely sight being suspended in the air with an endless sea of grey clouds underneath them both, but above the sky was littered with thousands of stars that twinkled like diamonds across an extremely bright midnight blue sky. <br/><br/>The 3rd quarter moon was so much larger than usual and so much closer too, a soft silvery glow, bathing the sea of clouds in soft light. Mrya looked to her grandfather, eyes just sparkling and even glowing faintly blue. “G-Grampa...I--I--” <br/><br/>Meta Knight only shushed her and smiled even further. “I promised you, Myra. Even if it was a thunderstorm I would have made sure that we got our quality time. Besides that, you’ve been working so hard, mi querida niña. You deserved something...something to know that your efforts are not overlooked.” The midnight blue Batamon hugged the small girl close to him. “I may not say it often, but Myra...you are a wonderful grandchild, and I am so very proud of you. I would not trade you for anything in the world.” <br/><br/>“Grampa…” Myra sniffled and looked at a loss for words. “I...thank you so much! I love you so much, Grampa!” The small pastel blue D’nno had hugged the Batamon close to her and smiled sincerely, tears gathering in the corners of her blue speckled souls. “I can’t thank you enough….truly...I can’t…” <br/><br/>“Shall we dance?” Meta Knight had asked and Myra nodded her head with a grin. <br/><br/>“Yes!”  <br/><br/>Meta Knight had given her a look of love and trust, before opening his arms and letting her loose from his gasp, though Myra was not afraid. As she fell, violet light had over the small girl’s body as she grew bigger, and larger. More lithe...her curly hair had become an even clouder mane. Four wings had taken shape, colored after a white and green and pink aurora. Myra shook loose the light, revealing her lovely Draco shape! <br/><br/>A song like coo had escaped her maw, her fur sparkling in the moonlight as she fluffled her wings. The Elder Knight didn’t seem surprised by this transformation at all, but rather had rubbed the snout of his granddaughter’s dragon form. <br/>Together the two of them sailed this celestial sea, dancing in the moonlight with the stars as their witness and the wind as their song. <br/><br/>As Myra flew alongside her Grandfather’s graceful wingstrokes she felt as if today’s worries...were about as far away as the pounding rain beneath them. Maybe...just maybe...today wasn’t all that bad...after all. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>